


Камасутра

by Alena_Vespertilio



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Как-то раз Армину повезло найти книгу. А потом не повезло уронить в неподходящем месте.





	Камасутра

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано на Фандомную Битву. Правки командной беты не учитывались, первоначальный вариант допилен самостоятельно. Надеюсь, не осталось кусков неисправленного текста посреди исправленного, но если вдруг что — заранее спасибо, если маякнёте.

Луна заглянула в окно и мазнула по лицу. Это значило, что стояла глубокая ночь, и все спали мёртвым сном.   
Армин аккуратно слез с кровати, обулся, накинул куртку и выскользнул за дверь. Путь лежал в конюшню — туда, где в его тайнике хранилось сокровище.   
Бесшумный и осторожный, как кошка, Армин вышел из казармы, миновал ночных дежурных, охранявших — плохо охранявших — детей от глупостей, и медленно отворил скрипучую дверь.   
Кони, утомлённые дневными тренировками, дремали и только помахивали хвостами, отгоняя комаров. Армин прокрался к противоположной стене. Здесь была его сокровищница: небольшая дырка в стене, прикрытая ничем не отличающимся на вид камнем, у которого на самом деле не хватало половины. Армин не знал, откуда дырка взялась, но очень обрадовался, когда её обнаружил. Сюда он прятал всё самое ценное — книги, которые хотел прочитать первым.   
Эту книгу он точно никому не дал бы. Армин обнаружил её лежащей на земле возле окна богато разукрашенного дома, когда кадетов отправили за стену Сина. Он быстро подобрал её и сунул за пазуху, отправившись дальше как ни в чём не бывало. Все глазели по сторонам и вверх, куда стремились крыши высоких зданий, и никто не заметил кражу.   
Армин не мог пройти мимо: книги всегда манили, а своих у него не было.   
По возвращении в казармы он улучил минутку и открыл находку: что интересного он сможет узнать? — и тут же захлопнул. Армин не был маленьким. Он знал, откуда берутся дети, но вот как они получаются, никто не показывал. Кроме того, вокруг сновали курсанты, которые не отличались трепетным отношением к книгам, а особенно — с такой информацией внутри.   
Когда наступила ночь, Армин отправился в конюшню и надёжно спрятал её, и с тех пор приходил, как только выдавалась возможность.  
Книга эта была старая и уже потрёпанная, не все детали можно было рассмотреть, но Армин готов был проводить за ней часами, ловя лунный свет. Вот и сейчас он устроился на запасном стоге соломы, под окном, за стойлами.   
Он не боялся, что его найдут и накажут. Ночные дежурные часто отличались равнодушием и повышенной сонливостью, им не приходило в голову всюду заглядывать.   
Но сейчас случилось невозможное: Армин увидел, как медленно открывается дверь. Так же и открывал её и он. Армин решил, что это кто-то из кадетов — взрослые открывали бы дверь резко, не заботясь о том, что кто-то услышит, — а значит, можно не волноваться. Но эту мысль сменила другая: зачем? Зачем кому-то пробираться сюда?   
Армин выглянул из-за стойла и увидел два силуэта: один повыше и другой пониже. Теперь цель визита была очевидна. И он совсем не хотел при этом присутствовать — но куда деваться, если путь к выходу был отрезан?   
Армин в панике окинул взглядом конюшню. Стойла деревянные, со щелями — если не вглядываться, в темноте не разобрать, лошадь ты или нет. Армин выглянул ещё раз и выдохнул: парочка целовалась и не обратила бы внимание на то, как он перелезет ограду, которая заканчивалась под самым потолком. Главное — не упасть оттуда на лошадь, не то плохо будет всем.   
Положив книгу в карман, Армин присел, подпрыгнул, уцепился за край ограды и подтянулся. Парочке было не до него. Армин быстро забросил ногу на ограду, перенёс вес тела на другую сторону, быстро убрал вторую ногу и бесшумно опустился на землю.   
И только когда прошёл мандраж, заметил, что его сокровище осталось там, под окном, озарённое луной. Он даже не успел обрадоваться и поблагодарить мироздание за то, что именно здесь лошади не оказалось — наверное, с ней что-то недавно случилось, а новую ещё не пригнали.  
Они ведь обязательно найдут книгу. На иное и рассчитывать не стоило: этот угол был самым укромным — как раз для парочек, что желает утех.   
И он не ошибся. Парочка, в которой он с удивлением узнал Жана и Марко, не отрываясь друг от друга, проплыла к убежищу.  
Армин закусил губу, чтобы не зарычать от досады, и, задержав дыхание, переводил взгляд с книги на них и обратно.   
Жан сдёрнул с Марко куртку и бросил на солому; туда же отправилась и его. Оба были без рубашки, и на их ключицах можно было рассмотреть красные пятна. Наверное, их путь сюда был долгим и приятным.   
Жан легко толкнул Марко, и тот упал на куртки, потянув его следом. Они продолжили целоваться, прижавшись друг к другу. Марко скользил руками по спине Жана, иногда поджимая пальцы и царапая — после ногтей оставались заметные отметины.   
Армин понадеялся, что такая страсть не позволит глазеть по сторонам и заметить книгу. Или самого Армина.   
Жан спустился к шее и провёл языком от плеча до мочки уха. Марко повернул голову в сторону — в сторону, где лежала книга. Он зажмурился и едва заметно стонал. Его ресницы подрагивали, как будто он хотел открыть глаза, но удовольствие удерживало в мире приятных грёз.   
Жан прикусил его кожу — и, наверное, слишком сильно. Марко охнул и удивлённо посмотрел в стену стойла. Его взгляд, прежде рассеянный, сфокусировался на книге. Закрыв лицо руками от досады, Армин припомнил все услышанные и прочитанные слова, за которые взрослые обычно били детей по губам.   
— Жан, — услышал он, — постой!  
— Что? — послышался его удивлённый и немного недовольный голос.   
— Книга! Здесь!  
Армин услышал шуршание соломы, а затем шелест страниц, и опустил руки.   
Марко и Жан уселись напротив окна и склонились над книгой, с молчаливым изумлением разглядывая рисунки.   
Может быть, ничего страшного, если они просто посмотрят?..  
— Хотел бы я так, — протянул Жан с завистью, когда в очередной раз перевернул страницу.   
— Так вообще можно изогнуться?   
— Я бы изогнулся.   
Марко медленно моргнул, глянул на Жана и покраснел.   
— Здесь много занятных идей, не находишь? — продолжил тот. — А давай её украдём!  
Армин услышал, как скрежещут его зубы, и приказал себе молчать. Он ненавидел хранить чужие тайны, но ещё больше ненавидел, когда эти чужие были об этом осведомлены. Это вызывало лишнюю настороженность — а вдруг сдаст? — просьбы, уговоры и даже угрозы. В общем, всячески портило жизнь.  
— Жан! — возмутился Марко. Армин почувствовал облегчение и с благодарностью на него посмотрел. Он давно заметил, что Марко — единственный, кто мог сдержать горячий нрав Жана. — Мы не знаем, чья она. Если кого-то из офицеров, они обыщут казармы, найдут её и устроят допрос. Лучше просто посмотреть и положить на место.   
— Я не могу это сейчас просто смотреть. Я сразу хочу это делать.   
— У нас всё равно ни смазки нет, ни кровати, ни стола, ни… всего остального.   
— Мы можем её где-нибудь спрятать. Не в казарме. Закопать, например.   
— Жан, — укоризненно сказал Марко, — нельзя. Есть и другой выход.   
Он расстегнул ремень на штанах Жана и приспустил их; взял длинный член и, проведя рукой вверх и вниз, склонился и облизал головку.   
— Читай, — выдохнул он. — А потом я.  
Жан взъерошил волосы на затылке Марко, откинулся на солому и уткнулся в книгу. Бегло улыбнувшись, Марко взял член в рот и начал двигаться, сначала медленно, а затем быстрее и быстрее. На его лице читалось умиротворение и довольство собой, как будто он полосу препятствий первым прошёл, а не предложил осквернить чужую собственность.   
Предатель.  
Армин знал, что нечто подобное могло происходить до того, как он нашёл книгу, но следовал принципу «если я не вижу, этого не существует». А после разврата с её участием, который он видел воочию, Армин не сможет взять её в руки.   
Отвратительная гадость.   
Тихо отвернувшись, Армин зажал руками уши. Особенно громкие стоны он старался не замечать, и всё равно не удержался от возгласа радости, когда парочка убралась прочь.   
Одинокая книга так и осталась лежать на соломе. Наверное, утром её кто-нибудь найдёт. Кто-нибудь небрезгливый. Армину уже было всё равно.


End file.
